Elsa VS Jack Frost
Elsa VS Jack Frost is a What-If Death Battle. Description Frozen VS Rise of the Guadians! Two Ice users will fight to the Death. Can Elsa freeze Jack Frost? Interlude Wiz: Ice, one of the elements more beautifu. And in animated films both Disney and Dreamworks showed us that these two are really good controlling ice. Boomstick: Like Elsa, the queen of Arendelle. Wiz: Or Jack Frost, the guardian and spirit of winter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Elsa Wiz: In Arendelle, a kingdom with ice, two sisters named Elsa and Anna live together. One day while Elsa was playing with Anna, she accidentally injures her younger sister, and her parents had to go visit the trolls in order to heal her. The royal couple isolate the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Boomstick: When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation as queen. Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities in an emotional outburst. And Elsa leaves the castles. Wiz: Elsa since girl can manipulate ice, snow and cold. When she walk she cans turn the floor in an Ice floor. She makes blizzard and ice injures. Boomstick: Even if none of these abilities could sound impressive. Elsa can make ice sculptures from bridges, walls and finally ice castles while singing, and of course, good decorated. Wiz: But the most surprissing abilitiy Elsa has is that she actually can use snow and ice to make new forms of life, like Marshmallow, a golem looking guy that if it or its queen are mad he is going to demolish you with brute force, and Olaf, the "funny" snowman that helped the protagonist in their mission. Boomstick: We just could see that Elsa just "let it go" her problems but at the same time we could known her problems after she decided to locked herself from the city. Wiz: She is very insecure in many of the decisions she made in Frozen and also she hasn't a good control with her ice powers, just like we seem after she was capture by Hans and she couldn't use ice for escape from this situation. Boomstick: Elsa is known for her brutal ice range,making her maximum potential known is freeze a entery nation. Making her a powerful ice user that nobody must mess with her and her kingdom. Elsa: "I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway". Jack Frost Wiz: Before it back in Jack Frost, he was a normal boy. He loves playing, but one day saving his sister of water extreme cold he falls in the water and die. And now as a spirit, he changed his life turning into Jack Frost. Boomstick: Unfortunally nobody could see him so Jack makes snow to try if any kid would notice him. Poor guy, all he wanted is watching kids having fun. Wiz: But when the Man in the Moon warns Nicholas St. North that Pitch Black is threatening the children of the world with his nightmares. He calls E. Aster Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth, to fight against Pitch Blach and his evil plans. Boomstick: The Guardians couldn't make them alone so they needed a new member to make their "dirty" job and Jack Frost, spirit of winter was chosen. Wiz: Jack Frost is a good ice user being capable to make snow, freeze at long sclae. Being the responsable to control weather in the movie or make blizzards. Boomstick: He can concentrate he ice powers in his stick, which you know, is really useful to give him more range. And he can also fly at high and long distance as he was actually a plain. Wiz: Jack Frost main weakness is his personality being most of the time very naive and he always wanted to be the funny guy whi.ch can make any trouble to they team members. Boomstick: But even he could finally be a guardian and hero learning more about be a good guy and an inspiration for a kid. Jack Frost: "My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago". DEATH BATTLE! A snowstorm is affecting a kingdom, birds are migrating to a hotter place and people are just trying to not fail ill. A boy was walking for found fun in middle of the forest, he has white hair and he was wearing a blue sweater and brown pants while he holds a large stick in his right hand. Hours passed. The boy gets bored and talked to himself. – Seriously, how winter could get bored? I couldn’t even make a joke to the Easter Bunny this day. His name is Jack Frost, a Guardian and a spirit of winter. He sit near to a tree until he saw a squirrel. He wanted to play with Jack so he flew, grabbed a nut of the tree and he threw it. The squirrel ran to catch it but the nut fell in a very cold lake. The animal was disappointed, then Jack Frost gave him another nut but the squirrel rejected that nut and them he dived into the water for the nut. - This animal doesn’t knew that he could get, said Jack annoyingly, he looked in the sky and he got a surprise after he saw an ice castle in a mountain. The strange think wasn’t the ice castle but it was the fact there isn’t any ice castle in this zone so he decided to enter into the castle. Jack Frost entered in the castle only to be received by a not very good method. Icicles are appearing in the castle which he could dodge with lucky. (Frozen World ) – Please! LEAVE this palace this is your first and last warning. Said a beautiful woman with light-blue colors. Her name is Elsa, queen of Arendelle Kingdom. Jack refused to leave and said: - Sorry ice queen, I’m not going to leave until I get a sorry. Then Elsa points to a squirrel frozen close enough to a nut so this made him angrier that he was. He grabbed his stick and started to run. –You choose the wrong decision, said Elsa to Jack. Fight! Jack tried to connect an attack to Elsa but she protected herself with an ice barrier she created. Next she made the barrier falls in Jack head but he stopped it with his stick and threw it down. He created a snowball and threw it to Elsa but she redirected the target. Jack dodged the snowball easily while creating more snowball for threw to her. None of the snowballs he threw was effective but only it make it too hard for dodge. And some of the snowballs thrown actually connect him. - No effect in snowballs. Said Jack Frost, so he created hands side icicles: Let’s try this! He repeated the same action he did before this time Elsa could react in time hurting her shoulders and starting to bleed out and starting to scream. – Oh no, I need to beat him as quickly possible. - Yeah my strategy is working. Thought Jack Frost so he continued with it but Elsa could make another ice barrier saving her for more damage. – If you think I will fall again in that trap again you’re really… Jack was interrupted for icicle’s sound which gives Elsa time to make the ice barrier crushing him and making him fall and making the icicle wobble. Jack stood up only to notice two knights and a golem, both made of ice. The monsters are running to catch Jack Frost. He, in disadvantage, decided ran away. – Oh no! You’re not leaving this. Said Elsa after saw a “cowardly” action and then she made a wave made of snow. Meanwhile he was distracted by the golem and the knights he was severally damaged by all hits he received from the golem. - So this is my end was trying to said Jack Frost until he notices the big snow wave that his opponent made it. He decided to run into the wave and, of course, turning it into ice. – What just happened? Elsa got very surprised that Jack Frost just could overpowered her ice powers. Jack was literally skating in an ice wave, he was going very fast so he grabbed golem’s right arm with his stick to climb into its’s head. - Get out now, snowman boy. Said the living giant golem and tried to punching him with brute force just for not only miss the attack but hurting itself. The golem fell down breaking itself into pieces, crushing and destroying the ice knights, which were very useless in the battle, and made the icicle fall from the castle’s roof in Elsa’s body, something that she couldn’t notice at time stabbing their legs, arms and stomach. - Bigger they are, the harder they fall. Said Jack Frost while the Arendelle’s queen was screaming in pain. Elsa, seriously injured (which blood was around her body making a pool of blood), crying and knowing that she couldn’t survive this and the luck wasn’t in her favor. Jack Frost notices it but he knew he couldn’t make nothing but killing her quickly to not making her suffering even more. He grabbed an ice sword that Elsa created and decapitate her. At this moment the spirit of winter just got the feeling that he turned into a bad guy that made evil like was in their day Pitch Black, he just couldn’t make another thing except crying and screaming into the sky. K.O! Results Boomstick: That wasn’t supposed to be a happy ending. Wiz: This match is actually closer as we think. Elsa easily has more versatile ice powers and the fact that probably she is more seriously in combat but… Boomstick: Jack Frost has the edge in every other category. Elsa even if she is more creative in ice use, Jack Frost proves that he is unpredictable in every fight he got against Pitch Black, the capacity of fly he has gave him better mobility and agility than Elsa. Wiz: Elsa needs also a lot of practice and energy to use their ice power at full while Jack Frost has not only more experience but also a better recovery than Elsa, not because Jack’s durability but Elsa’s one is just a human one. Boomstick: If a weird rich punk could almost kill a superhuman with a sword while in the other hand dark magic wasn’t enough for kill you even if was designed to weakened guardians, which Jack Frost is one of the members. And comparing both villains we have a clear winner. Wiz: And also there is nothing know from Elsa that could potentially kill Jack Frost, he is another ice user and actually is more about smarts, not only that but in Rise of Guardian’s canon only other spirits or people who believes in them so Elsa PROBABLY couldn’t even interact with Jack Frost. Boomstick: Elsa just couldn’t go away from her unknown fate. Wiz: The winner is Jack Frost. ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015